Life on the Mesa
by cartoonhottie200
Summary: The life of my oc moo mesa fan. read and be kind please.
1. Prologue

A cool breeze swept over the Mesa one night, gently rocking the trees and making the river shiver from its cold touch. Everything was peaceful and quiet in the land, until a slim blue heifer ran through the thick brush. Clutch close to her now bloody and cut arms was a small bundle. She continued to run as her persuaders were slowly catching up to her until she at last stopped at a river deep in the woods. Placing a basket she grabbed from the campsite on the ground, she looked at the bundle one last time. She gave it a kiss and squeezed it goodbye before laying it into the basket and watched it drift down the river. She was suddenly grabbed and thrown against the forest floor. Something heavy held her arms and legs down as she struggled to free herself.

"Well, well, well Annie, I must say, you put up quite a fight. Your little tag game cost us some time. Now why can't you be like your husband? He went so easily." A gravelly voice came from a coyote as he stepped from the shadows. He sneered as he watched the heifer struggled to get free from the two over weight coy dogs that held her down. He pulled a knife. Its sliver blade glisten in the moon lit night, running his finger against the edge of it. "Now my dear, why don't you tell me where that sweet little one of yours is?" the blade pushed against the soft bluish skin of the woman's neck. Ann panted as her struggle to be free of the two henchmen was coming to a failing end. She tiredly looked at the coyote and spat in his face.

"I would rather die, then tell you anything." Her voice cracked with hatred as he wiped his face free of her spit. He grabbed her by her hair and roughly yanked her up so she faced him. His scowl slowly turned into a smirk as he looked into her eyes. He let his grip on her go and smiled as she fell to the ground hard.

"Very Well." He said coyly. "I'd hate to kill such a pretty lady, so how 'bout I make myself more comfy?" the next thing Ann knew, the two coy dogs grabbed her and held her down. One covered her mouth as the coyote knelt in front of her. "Don't worry darling" he sneered. "I'll make it last a long time." Her muffled screams were deafened on cold ears.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

The hot mesa sun beat down on a young yellowish tan bull. He rubbed his eyes as he stood in front of a troubling scene. Thundering Raven Heiferton lay slumped over, a large gunshot wound brandished his stomach, and the blood that dried on his lips confirmed that the murder took place long before they had come.

"Moo?" The bull snapped at attention of the mentioning of his name. "Should I alert his tribe?" a medium size adult buffalo wearing native mesa garb looked at his friend.

"That'll be mighty appreciated J.R." Moo said. None of this made any sense. Why kill him? Thundering was the nicest buffalo anywhere on the Mesa. But more troubling then anything was where Annabelle, his wife, and their child were. He had folks looking all over the wooded area for the two. Ann probably took the calf and hid in the woods and waited for the violence to blow over. Moo hated giving the bad news to the widows, almost as much as…

"Marshal Moo! We found her!" Her? Didn't he mean them? He walked towards the search party, avoiding the thorn and pricker bushes that grew heavily in the woods. As he got close to them, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what made his stomach do a double flip. Annabelle was lying in front of him, her throat was slit, and her dress looked like it was used to wipe the mouth of an extremely grumpy lion after feeding time. What made Moo blow smoke out of his nose was where her green dress was torn. Whoever attacked her, raped her as well. He bent down and saw tears in Annie's fear stricken eyes. He bent down and wiped them away before closing her eyes.

"Marshal Montana." A cold voice sneered. Moo glared at the speaker behind him. An elderly purple bull was standing by an almost deep red ox. "Me and the good sheriff Terrorbull heard of this most tragic," Moo growled under his breath as the Mayor Bulloney gave his fake sympathy on the matter. "Attack on two of Cowloon's finest. Stormy-"

"Thundering." Moo corrected with anger lining his voice.

"Right, right. And his dear beloved Annabelle will be truly missed. It's such a pity such a horrible mugging-"

"Mugging?" Moo bellowed. "They were murdered on purpose! Nothing they own is missing!"

"Now, now Montana there's No need to get hasty. Might I remind you, that you're still in training to be a town marshal? Only after nine years of training will you be the true marshal of Cowtown. Now why don't you go and contact the families?" Bulloney sneered as Terrorbull chuckled. Moo glared at the ox then looked back at the mayor.

"Jose Ray is already contacting his tribe. I'll go get Dakota." Moo said coldly as he walked off. Mayor Bulloney watched him leave and waited for him to be out of hearing distance when he slapped Terrorbull against the head.

"You fool! I told you to send the best!"

"Yeow!" Terrorbull yelped then glared. "Ah did! Didn't expect them to have their way with the girl!"

"That's not what I mean! There are only two bodies! They didn't finish the job!" Bulloney whispered.

"So?" Terrorbull rubbed his sore head.

"So my dear Terrorbull, where is the third?"


	2. Discovery and Loss

Moo hated talking to the families. He walked up to Dakota's home. Dakota was more than just his deputy; he was his best friend since they were both calves. This was something the both of them needed to do. He knocked on the door; a small rumble sensation soon came from behind it. As it open a large muscular blue bull stood before Moo, his grumpy face changed into a somewhat smile.

"Howdy Moo." His gruff voice shook the ribs of Moo. "What brings you here?"

"Dakota, there…there was a murder." Moo finally said. Dakota looked at him then grabbed his gloves and roughly put them on.

"Let's Rodeo." Dakota look at Moo in shock as he gently pushed him back into the house and shut the door behind him. "Moo? What in the mesa-"

"It was near Thorn Bush woods." Moo said. Dakota looked at his best friend in confusion. What got into Moo? "They shot the husband in the stomach." He didn't once look into Dakota's eyes. "His wife ran, but they caught her by Running Eye's River." Dakota was getting a little worried at this point. What was Moo's point? "They…" Moo had to clear the lump in his throat as he continued. "They raped her. And when they were done, they slit her throat."

"Do you know who they were?" Dakota asked.

"Thundering Heiferton and…Annabelle Dude. It was your sister Dakota. She was murdered." Moo looked withholding tears in his eyes at his friend. After what felt like an eternity, Dakota sunk to the floor and for the first time ever, the toughest law cow anywhere cried.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"Yamka?" a slender buffalo asked her younger friend as she was poking through some cattails. "We need to gather water, what are you doing?" Yamka looked a bit longer until she found what she was looking for, she then pulled out a basket the size of a medium suitcase. "What's that?" A muffled cry inside of the basket alarmed the two girls. Yamka paused as she gently opened the lid to peer in to see the mysterious contents of the basket. After a moment she smiled and reached in as Sonoma watched her carefully, ready for whatever was in the basket.

"Calm yourself Sonoma. Unless she'll gum you to death, I hardly think the baby will pose any threat."

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Moo looked over the scene again, hoping to find anything that would help this case. Anne's body was taken to the morgue a few hours ago. Moo couldn't believe she was gone. She was Dakota's only family left. Their parents had died of the fever outbreak back when Dakota was a teenager and Anne was only a toddler. He had raised her himself, and now she was gone too. Moo shook his head as he remembered why he was there; it was to find the couple's only child, Jillie. The poor thing was only a few months old. She could be starving to death, or freezing, and there were wild animals to worry about…Moo shivered at the thought of finding her little body cold and stiff like Anne's.

'No!' thought Moo. 'Not like Anne's' He couldn't have saved her, but he wouldn't have her faith end the same way for her baby's. Moo knelt down by the river bed where Anne had stopped. He wondered why she stopped here. Why didn't she just continue onward? As he thought it over when it finally hit him; she knew she couldn't outrun her attackers for much longer, so she saved the only important thing in her life at the risk of her own. Jillian. She sent her baby down the river to save her from death that she knew awaited them. Now the big question was, where is she now, and was it too late to save her?

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Yamka was in her adobe, gently chanting a child's lullaby as she filled a water jug with goat's milk. Grabbing a nearby blanket she glided over to a large basket where the baby laid whining and gurgling from hunger. Yamka laid the blanket across her front and picked the child up who began to feed on the makeshift bottle. As the baby began to gulp down the milk, the buffalo looked the calf over. She was a lovely shade of snow white with light tan freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose. Rabbit fur soft brown hair plastered her scalp, but a blue thumb print shape that was on the back of her neck stood out the most. Yamka rubbed it to see if it would come off, this only caused the baby to whimper.

"Shhh, child, I'm sorry." She cooed as she stroked the baby's belly. The baby fell back to nursing on the water jug. Yamka smiled at the infant curled up in her arms, until a male buffalo walked in.

"Yamka? What on the mesa do you have there?" the male buffalo asked looking at her. Her eyes never left the child's face.

"She is a baby, older brother. What else would she be?" Yamka cuddled the baby close as her brother sighed deeply.

"You cannot keep her. She's got a family somewhere." He gently walked over and kneeled down in front of her. He looked at the baby then in a split second, grabbed her quickly, forcing the baby to cry.

"Brother!" Yamka cried trying to get the baby back. "What in the world…?" she noticed that he was looking at the blue mark and smiling. "Jose Ray, what on earth is wrong with you?"

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Moo sat at the counter at the Tumbleweed, the local saloon, looking tiredly at his lunch. He had been searching every leaf and rock up and down the river's bed. Not one trace of the calf. He had to find her, she was all Dakota had left. Moo cringed at the memory of his best friend crying. Dakota had always been the bravest and strongest bull on the mesa; it was painful to watch him cry.

"Moo?" he snapped out of his stupor to the sweet voice. Miss Lily, the owner of the saloon, looked at Moo with sad light blue eyes. "How is he?" Moo sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Heartbroken and angry." Moo replied taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Pretty much how anyone would be." Lily sighed deeply as she put her face in her hands. Moo jolted when she started crying. "Lily?" He asked as he held her close to him. She cried and wailed into Moo's chest as he fought off the blush creeping on his face.

"Itsss nu-not fair-r." Lily cried. "An-Annie was one o-of my best friends-s-s. Sh-she was s-so happy when she-she had her ba-by…" She slurred as Moo rubbed the heifer's back, hoping to calm her down. Other patrons in the Tumbleweed were staring at the two, whispering among themselves. He moved Lily to the kitchen and sat her down at the table for more privacy. He took her hand into his.

"Lily, I promise you, I'll find who did this. I'll make sure they'll pay. But more importantly I promise to find Jillie." Moo said looking at her red puffy eyes. Lily went to wipe her eyes when Moo stopped her and took his red bandana off his neck, then handed it to her. She accepted the offer and wiped her eyes.

"But Moo, what if you don't find her?" Lily looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"I'm afraid Miss Lily is correct." Both bovines jumped at the sound of J.R's voice as he walked in. both of their hearts went into their hearts went into their stomachs when they saw the bundle in his arms was perfectly still.

"Is…is…she…" Moo started, worried over the answer. J.R smiled as a small coo came from the blanket as the baby inside started to stir. Moo and lily breathed a sigh of relief as Lily took the baby in her arms.

"Oh, thank the cowmet she's alright. We were worried sick over you." Lily spoke softly to the baby. Moo smiled as the baby grabbed a lock of her hair and gently tugged on it. Moo caress the baby's small cheek as he smiled at the little girl.

"Where'd you go darlin'?" Moo whispered. "There's a very important person waiting for you."

"And that person would be the orphanage director." The three adults turn to the bull walking in. Mayor Bulloney smirked as he walked in with a fox dressed in a three piece suit beside him. "Young Jillian will be turned over to the Jersey City Orphanage, where she will be most properly disposed-I-I mean adopted by a loving family, yes, yes." Moo grin his teeth as she stood up from the table. Miss Lily clutched Jill closer to her body.

"Now hold on Mayor! By Law, Jillian goes to her first of kin. Dakota-"

"Dakota what? You think he wants to raise a child again? You and I both know he has zero to none patience with babies. Putting her with him would be like putting a kitten to a bear! And the only other kin is Lightning-"

"Thundering." J.R stated blankly.

"Right, right. Thundering's sister could care less over that baby." Moo winced as he remembered that Eagle Talon lived up to her name. She was cold and nasty to anyone and anything. She and her twin Thundering were complete opposites. Moo knew Jillie wouldn't last a minute with her, but he chewed over what the mayor had said about Dakota. He worried over the fact that Dakota might blame her for the death of his sister. If Anne hadn't stopped by the river and floated Jill to safety, she would have been able to outrun her attackers and save herself. Moo thought that he would take her, but, where would he find the time to raise her? Before he said anything, a patron of the Tumbleweed yelled out.

"Look Out! It's the Dakota Dude!"


	3. A start of a new life

Dakota thumped up on the saloon's steps, people moving to make way for him as he went. He opened the swinging doors and marched in, dead center on his target. Mayor Bulloney straighten himself up, and tried not to look frighten of the giant blue bull marching towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Dude! So good of you to join us. My condoles on your recent loss. And don't fret over funeral arrangements I'll lower the price since you're such a fine deputy of our-" Bulloney was interrupted when Dakota completely ignored him as he just walked by. The large bull walked up to Miss Lily and looked at the bundle in her arms. He gently took the baby into the crook of his arm and pulled the blanket back to revile the calf within asleep, despite the commotion around her. He poked her on the nose lightly to wake her up. This caused her eyes to squint and open reviling bright ice blue eyes that blinked in confusion. She looked up at Dakota and gave a bubbly giggle at him, as if she was saying 'hi uncle!' it was then that she did the one thing everyone was afraid of. She grabbed his face and gave him a slobbery kiss. The room was so quiet that if a pin dropped, it would sound like a thunder crack. No one dared move or breathe as the Dude held the baby at arm's length. Moo bit his lip as Miss Lily looked with worry as Dakota stared at the laughing baby, her little fingers stretched out in front of her, trying to get to her uncle. It was then that Dakota did the last thing on everyone's mind. His stern expression on his face changed into a smile and held the calf close to his chest. Moo smiled as Miss Lily giggled at the scene. Mayor Bulloney snarled as he walked up to Dakota.

"Now, now Dakota don't get too attached." Dakota's eyes snapped from the child who was now tugging on his bandana to the elderly mayor in confusion.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well, because, she's being sent to the Jersey City Orphanage, so as not…to…trouble…" Bulloney's trail of speech trailed off as Dakota stared him down in a way that would make anyone run away with his tail in between his legs.

"She doesn't need to go to no orphanage. She's got me." he said with poison in his voice. "Got a problem with that?" the mayor slowly shook his head. Dakota tipped his hat to Moo, Lily, and J.R. as he turned with the baby in his arms. People watched as he left, leaving them all behind to look at him with total amazement and wonder. Moo turned to a now pale Mayor Bulloney and smiled.

"Well Mayor, looks like the bear accepted the kitten."

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Dakota huffed out a breath of exhaustion as he wiped his now sweaty forehead against gloved hand. He stepped back and smiled at what all his hard work had accomplished. The now gleaming crib stood proudly on its four legs. Dakota tested it for durability and smiled as it didn't break from his weight. Looking at the engravings at the headboard, he traced the flowery groves carved into the oak wood gingerly, thinking back to the first owner of the crib.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_ "What do you think Dakota, honey?" a light blue heifer asked her teenage son, who was looking at the calf inside the crib. He let out a gruff snort as he looked to his mother._

"_I think you and pa are a little old to be having more kids." His mother smiled tiredly at him from her position from her bed. __Beatrice Cottontail, the midwife, had cleaned up and left to send word to Taylor Dude that he had a baby heifer to welcome him home when he was done repairing the railroad leading to Jersey City. _

"_You're never too old to bring joy into this world." She said sweetly. Dakota sighed as he shrugged._

"_Whatever you say, mama." Ann yawned and wiggled in her crib. He pulled her pink knitted blanket back over her body to keep her warm. His mother smiled at him as he made sure Annie was comfortable then fussed over her. "Goodnight mama." He said as he kissed her goodnight._

"_Goodnight Dakota." She replied as she lay down to sleep._

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sixteen months later both she and pa died from the fever. Annie was the only family he had left; now she was gone too. Dakota snapped out of his trance when a soft whimper was heard from the next room. Getting up from his position and walked to the source. Lying on a blanket with toys laid out was a small white calf. Brown hair plastered her scalp, and ice blue eyes twinkled at the bull. Dakota smiled as he scooped the calf up into his arms and held her close to him. She nuzzled against his neck and fell asleep in an instant. He couldn't help but melt as he felt her soft breath against his skin. He kissed her head as he carried her to his room where the crib stood proudly.

"There you go darling." He whispered as he laid her down. He pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. "Sleep tight." He said as he turned to leave, until her whimpering caught his attention. "What?" he asked looking at her. She was smiling sweetly at him, gurgling and cooing. He shrugged and turned to leave when her whimpering started up again. "Jillie?" he asked as her face was all smiles again. Dakota turned and snapped back just as she was about to whimper again. 'I turn she's sad, I stay she's happy.' He thought as Jill wiggled in her spot. He sighed as he sat down on his bed. "So you'll only sleep, lessen I'm here, right?" She squealed in delight as he chuckled. "All right darling, I suppose I could sit a spell withcha." He said lifting her up and laid her on his chest. He smiled as she crawled up to his face and nuzzled close to his neck. Dakota knew that having Jill around would be a hassle, and ridicule would soon follow. But she was worth every second of it.


	4. Threw The Grapevine

It had been months since the showdown at the Tumbleweed Saloon between the Dakota Dude and Mayor Bulloney. It had been over the placement of the soul survivor of the double homicide of the Heiferton family, who was also the Dude's niece. Since claiming that he'd take baby Jillian, no one had seen hide or hair of them. This caused rumors to stir up among the townsfolk. Some say that he moved away to keep Jillie safe, in case the bandits who murdered her parents wanted to get rid of the last survivor. Others say that he shipped her off to Eagle Talon the first night she cried. But one sunny day around lunchtime, Marshal Moo Montana heard a new one as he ate at the Tumbleweed.

"I say he killed the little runt already." Slamming his mug down on the bar, Moo turned to glare at the accuser. Surprise, surprise it would be-

"Sherriff Terrorbull!" Miss Lily, the saloon's owner, scowled at the red bull. "What a nasty thing to say! Dakota loves Jillie like his own child! He wouldn't ever harm a hair on that lil calf's hide." She put her hands on her hips in anger as the bull gave a rough snort and return to his lunch, but Moo let Lily's words sink in. Did he make the right choice in letting Dakota take Jillie? Would he make a good caretaker? He smiled as he remembered the last time he saw them. Dakota was holding the lil calf in his arms; she was wrapped in pink blankets as she tugged on his ears. He didn't look crossed over the calf's actions; in fact he was smiling and teasing the baby as she did it. Dakota loved Jillie to death, not loved Jillie's death. Though, the rumors soon got a hold of Moo like fleas on a bloodhound. He was beginning to have nightmares of poor lil Jillie crying and he'd awake before Dakota harmed her, thank the cowmet. Finally after a week of these nightmares, Moo gave up on just waiting for Dakota to come see him; he saddled up Cyclone and rode off to his best friend and deputy's home. When he got there, what he saw made his heart stopped. Dakota was digging a hole under an oak tree, the size of a small child. Looking up, the Dude smiled at Moo as he walked up.

"Well howdy Moo. Haven't seen yah in a while, whatcha been up to?" He noticed the horror struck look on Moo's face. "Uh…something the matter there, partner?"

"Dakota… where's Jillie?" Blinking in confusion, he pointed up. This made Moo's heart freeze. No…he, he didn't…why?

"She's upstairs taking a long nap." Moo went pale as he said this. How could he? How could he hurt something so tiny and helpless? Something his sister had trusted him to care for? And to act like nothing was wrong? Before Moo could say anything, a tiny voice came from behind him, alerting the two bulls.

"Unc?" A small white heifer calf with messy shoulder long brown hair stood in the doorway of the back door with a teddy bear at her side and dressed in a soft pink nightgown. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she looked groggily up at her uncle. Dakota smiled and scooped her up in his arms.

"There's my lil slice of apple pie!" He smiled as he held her close. "Did yah have a good nap?" Moo sighed with relief as he saw the calf in one piece. "Lookie who's here, darling." He said as he carried her over to Moo. "Do you remember who this is?" She looked at Moo for a bit before pointing a chubby finger at him.

"Mu." She said in a sweet tone. Dakota smiled at her and kissed her on the head.

"Good girl, Jillie! Yes that is Moo." He smiled at Moo. "See how big she's gotten?" Moo smiled at them and nodded as he suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place.

"She sure has, but Dakota, why haven't you been in town lately?" He said as he looked at his friend.

"Well I've been busy with Jillian. With her midnight crying, playing, teaching her to walk and talk, and I can't ride with her on Rebull just yet. She's a lot of work Moo. But she's worth every second." Dakota replied as he kissed the top of Jillie's head as she went back to sleep. Moo just smiled and was glad that all the rumors were false. Now a pang of guilt struck his stomach for believing them. Dakota looked up from his niece to his friend standing before him. "Moo, why exactly did you come?" Moo smiled half heartily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just something I heard in town and needed to check out."

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

"They say I've done WHAT?" Dakota growled as he slammed the two bottles of sarsaparilla on the table, nearly snapping it in half and shattering the bottles. Moo couldn't help but wince at this. Dakota was always the calm, sensible one, but if something made that calm mood snap, he'd turn into a raging train of fury. Even though he knew Dakota would never hurt him, his angry rampages still frighten Moo. "I'd never hurt Jillie! She's like my own child!" He yelled, and then stopped as he listened for a child's cry. After a minute of silence, he relaxed, happy that he didn't wake Jill up. Sitting down, he sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Moo placed his elbows on the table and patted his friend's back. The two bulls jumped when a tiny voice came from behind them.

"Unc, thurdy." Jill, now more awake, dragged her teddy bear over to the two. Dakota smiled as he lifted the toddler up onto his lap. She grabbed one of the bottles of sarsaparilla with her little hands and chugged it down. Moo smiled as Dakota took the bottle from her and wiped her mouth, gently scolding her for being so messy. Thinking back to when he first arrived, Moo looked to Dakota.

"What were you digging for?" Dakota looked up from the gurgling toddler to his friend.

"A flower garden." He muttered. Moo looked at him confused.

"A what-" He tried to start.

"_**A Flower Garden!**_" Dakota snapped. Moo looked at him shocked. "…to remember Ann by." Moo's expression turned into a sad one. Dakota got up and handed Jill to Moo as he left the room.

"Mu." Jill said as she played with the fringe on his shirt. He couldn't help but smile at the calf. Dakota returned with a brush and clothes in his hands. Placing the calf on his lap, he got the squirming toddler dressed then put his hat on.

"Well, let's get going." Dakota said. Moo looked at him confused.

"Going where?"

"Where else?" Dakota said as he opened the door. "To town."


End file.
